1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for a connecting jack, which is capable of preventing a popping noise from being generated when a cable connecting jack used for connecting a guitar to an amplifier is inserted into a socket installed in the guitar or the amplifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, for example, a car interior material, that is, a car interior sheet may include a head liner, a door trim, a rear shelf, a sunroof cover, a package tray trim, a luggage cover, an engine cover, a trunk mat, a car mat, and a bonnet. In general, there is a guitar as a kind of percussion for performance. Recently, an electric guitar is used in combination with an amplifier for amplifying an output sound of the guitar at a degree.
In this case, a connecting wire is provided to transmit a sound signal of an electric guitar (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘guitar’) to an amplifier. Connecting jacks, which are called long jacks, are provided to both ends of the connecting wire. Sockets for receiving the connecting jacks are buried and installed into a body of a guitar and one side of an amplifier.
Such a socket is disclosed in Korea Patent Registration No. 10-0880824. The socket for a connecting jack of an amplifier disclosed in Korea Patent Registration No. 10-0880824 includes a cover member made of a metallic material, installed in a guitar or an amplifier and having a penetration part 112; a supporting member fixed to the penetration part of the cover member and having a through-hole into which an end of a connecting jack of a connecting wire for connecting the guitar to the amplifier is inserted; a plurality of signal terminals provided in the through-hole of the supporting member and electrically connected to the end of the connecting jack when the end of the connecting jack is inserted therein; and a ground terminal provided to a front end of the through-hole of the supporting member and making connect with the end of the connecting jack such that a noise introduced through the end of the connecting jack is removed when the end of the connecting jack is inserted therein.
However, according to the socket disclosed in Korea Patten Registration No. 10-0880824, the socket has a structure which allows the end first to first make contact with the ground terminal when the end of the cable connecting jack is inserted into the socket in state that the cable is connected to the amplifier. Thus there still exists a problem that does not prevent a popping noise which causes the guitar or the amplifier to be damaged from being generated.